Warm & Fuzzies
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Collection of one-shots/drabbles based around the theme of being cosy, mostly related to hot drinks.
1. Chicken Soup

**A/N: I feel like I have neglected this fandom, so here's something short to get me back into the swing of things. It's winter here now so it's been pretty cold over the past couple of days so this a collection of one-shots/drabbles that are all based around being warm and cosy :P Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**_Warm & Fuzzies  
_Chicken Soup  
**

Jackie was annoyed.

Today was supposed to have the happiest day of her life, a day that would herald several more to come.

It _was_ the first day of her honeymoon after all.

But instead of embarking on a new life of wedded bliss, she was confined to her bed with one of the worst colds she had ever had the misfortune to have contracted.

She sighed; her only comfort was that the weather was as foul as her mood. Although this was not the way she would have liked to spend the whole day in bed whilst on her honeymoon.

She looked up as Michael came into the room, carrying a tray and smiling sympathetically.

"How's the patient?" he asked, earning a glare from Jackie that made him chuckle.

He set the tray down on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed; he pressed his lips to her forehead for a moment.

"Well, your fever seems to have broken," he told her, as he straightened; he grinned when he caught sight of her face. "Do you have a problem with my method of checking your temperature?" he teased, "I assure you it's quite sound."

"Just as long as you don't check _everyone's_ temperature that way," she said, still a little petulant.

Michael's grin widened, "No, just yours."

Satisfied Jackie turned her attention to the tray, "Chicken soup," she said approvingly as she sat up, "what good service."

"My mother's recipe," Michael told her as he lifted the tray onto her lap.

"Homemade soup? Whatever did I do to deserve you?" she asked, only half-teasing as she tasted the soup.

"I think you'll find that I don't deserve you, so perhaps we should just call it even," Michael commented. "Besides, I promised to take care of you in sickness and health," he continued, "the sickness part just came a little earlier than I thought."

Jackie stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll try and time my illnesses better in the future."

Michael smirked, "See that you do," he said with mock seriousness, making her laugh.


	2. Tea

**_Warm & Fuzzies  
_Tea**

Michael looked up guiltily as Jackie returned to her desk; she paused and he watched as her brow creased in confusion, before she slowly turned to look at him.

Her eyes narrowed, "You thief."

Michael gave her an apologetic smile, "It was getting cold."

Jackie put her hands on her hips, "I was coming back for it."

"Sorry…"

"No you're not," she told him, "not yet," she added, grabbing a folded newspaper and swatting him playfully on the head with it.

"I surrender," he said, throwing his hands up in mock terror.

Jackie pursed her lips, "I hope you were planning to make me another one."

"Of course," Michael assured her, jumping out of his seat.

Jackie shook her head as she watched him go: who would have thought Michael would turn out to be a tea thief?


	3. Hot Chocolate

**_Warm & Fuzzies  
_Hot Chocolate**

Jackie was in a bad mood: it was cold, it was wet and all she wanted to do was go home where it was warm and curl up under a pile of blankets.

Instead she was sitting in a car on a stakeout with Michael.

She looked up as he came back to the car, two steaming cups in hand.

"Thank you," she said with as much grace as she could muster, accepting the cup.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile, looking far too cheerful for Jackie's liking.

She took a sip and her eyes widened a little in surprise; she glanced over at Michael who was watching her carefully. He smiled when their eyes met.

"You've been sitting there sulking for the past two hours," he explained, taking a sip of his own drink, "I figured you would be requiring some chocolate."

"You know me so well," she told him with a smile of her own, "but I wasn't sulking," she added, taking another sip.

"Of course not," Michael agreed with a grin.

Jackie shot him a dirty look out of the corner of her eye, but made no further comment as they turned their attention back to the house they were watching.

Presently Jackie took another sip and sighed happily in spite of herself. Michael really did know her very well: a hot chocolate was just what she needed.


	4. Coffee

**_Warm & Fuzzies  
_Coffee**

Michael yawned as he quietly shut the front door behind him and made his way into the house.

He was about to climb the stairs when a light coming from the kitchen gave him pause. Thinking it might be Jackie, he made his way over to the kitchen.

He stopped short when he opened the door: standing by the counter in her pyjamas and waiting for the kettle to boil, was ten year old Katrina.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, recovering from his surprise and coming over to join her.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him, turning back to the kettle as it finished boiling.

Michael watched in silence as she carefully poured the boiling water into her mug, "What are you doing?" he asked after a moment.

She glanced back at him, "Sorry, Daddy, I'm making coffee; would you like some?"

Michael shook his head, "No thank you," he said as he took a seat at the table.

Katrina brought her mug over to the table to join him. She regarded the coffee for a long moment, "This coffee stuff does work doesn't it, Daddy?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem, Katie?" he asked gently.

"I had a bad dream," Katrina explained, taking a sip of her coffee and pulling a face, "and I don't want to go back to sleep."

"You have school tomorrow," Michael reminded her, "you should get some rest."

"But every time I close my eyes I see what happened in my dream, couldn't I just stay here?" she pleaded.

Michael ran a weary hand across his face, "Would it help if you came to sleep with us tonight?" he asked.

Katrina was on her feet in the next instant, "Yes, Daddy, I'd like that very much," she told him.

Michael heaved himself out of his seat, "Just for tonight," he stipulated, taking her hand as he turned off the light.

"Ok, Daddy," she agreed, following him up to his room.

In reality Katrina stayed in their room for another three nights, but Michael was always a bit of a soft touch when it came to his children and their night-time terrors.


End file.
